Warlord (episode)
| date = 2373 | stardate = 50348.1 | episode = 3x09 | production = 152 | airdate = 20 November 1996 | story = and | teleplay = | director = }} "Warlord" was the 52nd episode of Star Trek: Voyager, the 9th episode of the show's third season, first aired on 20 November 1996. The episode was written by , and ; and directed by . Summary Kes is invaded and possessed by the consciousness of Tieran, a ruthless Ilari warlord who uses the Ocampan's slight form and formidable pscyhokinetic powers to overthrow his homeworld's government. ;Captain's log, stardate 50348.1. : We've entered orbit around and sent a message to the autarch inviting him to visit the ship. Instead, he'll be sending an official representative. ;Captain's log, stardate 50351.4. : We're holding a meeting with Demmas, the autarch's eldest son and heir, in an effort to understand the recent hostile activity. ;Captain's log, supplemental : Demmas has decided to remain on board for the time being, but continues to monitor the worsening situation on Ilari. ;Captain's log, stardate 50361.7. : Lieutenant Tuvok hasn't reported for our scheduled rendezvous and we've been unable to contact him. We're now considering other more forceful options. References Characters :Adin • Ameron • Ayala • Chakotay • Culhane • Demmas • The Doctor • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • Martin • Neelix • Nori • Tom Paris • Resh • B'Elanna Torres • Tieran • Tuvok • unnamed Ilari Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • Type-8 shuttlecraft Locations : (Ilari system, the galaxy's Delta Quadrant) Shipboard areas ;USS Voyager : transporter room Planetary locales ;Ilari Races and cultures :Hologram • Human • Ilari • Ocampa • Talaxian • Vulcan Technology and weapons :phaser • communicator • hologram • holographic emitter • sensors • spacecraft • starship • transporter • viewscreen • rifle • thoron rifle • thoron weapon Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen Energy and phenomena :thoron States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • commanding officer • diplomat • autarch • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • lieutenant • officer • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :alcohol • beverage • food • Rekarri starburst • Gallia nectar • Paxau Resort • anatomy • beaming • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Voyager, 2373|captain's log, USS Voyager, 2373]] • clothing • diplomacy • energy • government • homeworld • hair • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • memory • mind control • nation-state • orbit • pants • planet • population • psychology • quadrant • races and cultures • radiation • rank • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • uniform • universe • war • weapon Chronology ;years prior to 2373 : Tieran aspires to rule Ilari. (prior to episode) ;stardate 50348.1, 2373 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels near Ilari. Appendices Related stories * ** Depicts maps of the Ilari system and vicinity. Images file:warlord.jpg|Episode image. Timeline | adafter1 = Winds of Change }} External links * * category:vOY episodes